In real-time multimedia sessions over packet-switched communication networks, data in the different channels can be transmitted in separate streams. It may be desirable to preserve synchronicity of the channels, so that the offset between arbitrary reference points in a pair of streams is kept constant between source end and receiver end, irrespective of the delays experienced by the respective streams.